Aether Paradise
}} Aether Paradise (Japanese: エーテルパラダイス Aether Paradise) is a that serves as an artificial island located in the middle of the Alola region, near Akala Island. It was created by the Aether Foundation to serve as a base for their research. To protect the wild Pokémon being treated in the facility, a jamming signal prevents the use of empty Poké Balls throughout the island. However, in gameplay, this only applies in the battle against . The player can use Poké Balls in Trainer battles normally (although they will be blocked by the Trainers, as usual). In the games Pokémon Sun and Moon After assisting Faba in stopping two s from harassing a on Memorial Hill, the branch chief invites the player to Hano Grand Resort after they finish their grand trial with Olivia. Upon arriving at the resort with Hau, Faba will take them to Aether Paradise. The player and Hau are then introduced to Wicke, who gives them a tour of the facility. At the top floor, the player meets the President, Lusamine, who welcomes the two trial-goers and professes her love of . The meeting is interrupted, however, by an Ultra Wormhole, which produces . The player is prompted to battle it, which eventually ends in it fleeing. After being thanked by the Aether Foundation's staff, Hau and the player are ferried off to Malie City on Ula'ula Island. Later, after the player has defeated Team Skull at their base in Po Town, Lillie is revealed to have been taken away by Plumeria. Gladion later reveals that Lillie was taken to Aether Paradise, where the player, Hau, and Gladion start looking for her next. While raiding the facility, new details about , the Ultra Beasts, and are revealed. It also turns out that the Aether Foundation has been working together with Team Skull and sponsoring their criminal activities, forcing the player to battle their way through members of the evil team, including their Boss, Guzma. In the big mansion at the end of Aether Paradise, the player finds Lillie, who is facing Lusamine, her mother, about Cosmog's fate. The player, Lillie, Hau, and Gladion follow Lusamine into her secret trophy room, where Lusamine reveals how she is intending to use Cosmog's power to open Ultra Wormholes all across Alola and summon multiple Ultra Beasts through them. As wormholes start opening and Ultra Beasts start emerging all over Alola, the player engages Lusamine in a battle. After Lusamine is defeated, she uses a specially designed to capture the Ultra Beast that emerged through the wormhole she had created inside the room, before both she and Guzma disappear into the fading wormhole themselves. The following day, Gladion tells the player about the of Alola, which is said to be able to travel between worlds, and gives Lillie the Moon Flute /Sun Flute , one of the items required to summon the Legendary Pokémon. Afterwards, the player and Lillie head to Seafolk Village on Poni Island. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, after the player has driven off the unidentified Pokémon that appeared from an Ultra Wormhole, Dulse and Zossie /Phyco and Soliera of the Ultra Recon Squad will appear and explain that the Pokémon was an Ultra Beast. Lusamine informs the player and Hau that the Ultra Recon Squad has been working with the Aether Foundation, providing them with information about the Ultra Beasts. The Ultra Recon Squad members also tell how they came from a world from which had stolen all of its natural light. Afterwards, the player and Hau depart for Ula'ula Island. During the player, Hau, and Gladion's search for Lillie in Aether Paradise, the player will encounter the Ultra Recon Squad again after defeating Guzma. After defeating them, the player will encounter Lusamine and Lillie and follow them to Lusamine's trophy room along with Gladion and Hau, where Lusamine explains that she intends to travel to Ultra Space and defeat Necrozma in order to keep the Alola region and its Pokémon safe from it. For this purpose, she needed Cosmog's power to open Ultra Wormholes. Although she makes clear that she hates Ultra Wormholes with every fiber of her being, them being what took her husband away from her, but she's still willing to go through one in order to protect Alola. Because of Gladion and Lillie's objections, Lusamine challenges the player to a battle, intending to show everyone she's capable of dealing with Necrozma. Despite being defeated, Lusamine still chooses to ignore her children, forcing Cosmog to open a wormhole which both she and Guzma disappear into. After Lusamine's departure, the Ultra Recon Squad berate her selfish behavior, and tell everyone that the way to their world, Ultra Megalopolis, where Necrozma resides, is by using the power of the Legendary Pokémon of the sun /moon , which can appear at the altar on Poni Island. The next day, Gladion gives Lillie the Moon Flute /Sun Flute , one of the items required to summon said Legendary Pokémon. Following this, Gladion takes the player and Lillie to Poni Island. After the player has become the , Aether Paradise is invaded by Team Rainbow Rocket in the middle of a live news broadcast. Using the power of an Ultra Wormhole, they transform Lusamine's mansion into Team Rocket's Castle, wherein they settle their base of actions. Lusamine tries to stop them, but ends up getting taken hostage. The player and Lillie head to the castle, intending to save Lusamine. On the way, they discover that Faba had actually assisted Team Rainbow Rocket in their takeover of the facility, intending to use their success to advance his own career. After the player and Lillie have defeated Faba and an in a Multi Battle, they enter the castle. Within the castle, the player must defeat various summoned through Ultra Wormholes in order to advance further. After the player has defeated Giovanni, the leader of Team Rainbow Rocket, Colress uses his technology to restore the mansion back to its normal state, sending everyone back to the worlds they originally came from. Once the player has defeated Gladion in a Title Defense battle at the , Lusamine's husband, Mohn, will appear in the entrance area. Due to suffering from amnesia as a result of going through an Ultra Wormhole, Mohn is unable to remember his marriage with Lusamine, which she chooses to not remind him of, simply being happy to see that Mohn is enjoying his life of running Poké Pelago. Places of interest 2F: Conservation area During the player's first visit, Lusamine is in the garden here. During the player's meeting with Lusamine, appears, which the player must battle. In , after the player has become the , Gladion will be here to give the player a and all of 's memory drives. 1F: Entrance The entrance has two service counters, one of which houses a PC and a healing spot in the form of an . This floor also provides the player access to the exterior portions of the facility, with one entrance to the front and one entrance to the back. The back door is locked until the player defeats Faba and an Aether Foundation Employee in a Multi Battle, which can only be done after reading the notes in Secret Lab B. The player is not permitted to go out the front door until they battle Lusamine in the mansion. In , the player can buy s from the top rightmost Employee behind the desks near the entrance for 1,000 apiece after defeating . }} | }} B1F: Docks The ferry stop for Aether Paradise is located on the western side. The player can take the ferry to Heahea City as soon as they can visit the ferry stop. The player can take the ferry to Hau'oli City and Malie City once they visit Ula'ula Island. The player can take the ferry to Seafolk Village once they visit Poni Island. After battling Gladion at Aether House, but before battling Lusamine, the ferry is not present. Instead, an Aether Foundation Employee stands out front of Gladion's Team Skull ship, which is moored on the east side, and will take the player to Malie City. B2F: Lab area The Lab area contains two laboratories, Secret Lab A and Secret Lab B. Secret Lab A contains secret files about the creation of Type: Null, as well as Faba's personal files, while Secret Lab B contains information about and the Ultra Beasts. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, after entering the Hall of Fame, Wicke can be found at Secret Lab B, providing the player with information about the Ultra Beasts they have . In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the entrance to the hallway is locked before defeating Faba at 1F. Items |Su=yes|M=yes|display=All memory drives}} by the north exit after defeating Lusamine|Su=yes|M=yes}} by the north exit|US=yes|UM=yes}} /after Episode RR and battling him|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} }} }} /after Episode RR and speaking to Wicke near the elevator |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} /after Episode RR and speaking to Wicke near the elevator |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} /after Episode RR and speaking to Wicke near the elevator |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} |Su=yes|M=yes|display= ×10}} 1,000,000}} }} Team Rocket's Castle items If the player misses any items in Team Rocket's Castle during Episode RR, they can be later obtained from a outside of Lusamine's mansion. , if not obtained in Team Rocket's Castle|US=yes|UM=yes}} Zygarde Cube During the player's first visit, none of the Zygarde Cells at Aether Paradise are accessible. They only become accessible after the player has passed Nanu's grand trial. |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} Pokémon A appears during the player's first visit, but cannot be captured. It has an aura that gives it +2 Defense stages and will flee on the fifth turn (if the battle has not already ended) unless it is trapped. }} Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon Multi Battle partners Hau will team up with the in three Multi Battles; first against a pair of s in Secret Lab B on B2F, next against the first pair of Employees on 1F, and finally against Faba and an Employee on the same floor. Gladion will join the player to battle the second pair of Employees on 1F. If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize=N/A |game=SM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize=N/A |game=SM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize=N/A |game=SM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSGladion.png |size=150px |class=Team Skull |classlink=Gladion |name= |prize=N/A |game=SM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=2}} | | B1F: Docks After battling Lusamine at her mansion, the patrolling Aether Foundation Employees who battle the player disappear. 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,776|2|051A|Dugtrio|♂|37|None|705|Sliggoo|♂|37|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,776|2|507|Herdier|♀|36|None|457|Lumineon|♀|37|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,728|2|372|Shelgon|♀|37|None|732|Trumbeak|♀|36|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,776|3|047|Parasect|♂|36|None|426|Drifblim|♂|36|None|329|Vibrava|♂|37|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,776|1|057|Primeape|♂|37|None}} 1F: Entrance |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSFaba.png |size=150px |class=Aether Branch Chief |classlink=Faba |name= |prize= 4,680 |game=SM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | ;After reading the report in Secret Lab B 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,776 Double Battle with the following Employee|1|750|Mudsdale|♂|37|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,776 Double Battle with the previous Employee|1|279|Pelipper|♂|37|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,824 Double Battle with the following Employee|1|126|Magmar|♂|38|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,824 Double Battle with the previous Employee|1|125|Electabuzz|♂|38|None}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Aether Branch Chief |classlink=Faba |name= |sprite=VSFaba.png |size=150px |class2=Aether Foundation |classlink2=Aether Foundation Employee (Trainer class) |name2=Employee |sprite2=VSAether Foundation Employee M.png |size2=150px |game=SM |location=Aether Paradise |prize= 6,624 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=1}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | ;After becoming Champion |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSFaba.png |size=150px |prize= 14,640 |class=Aether Foundation |name= |game=SM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| B2F: Lab area 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,776|1|089A|Muk|♂|37|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,776|1|082|Magneton||37|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,776|1|233|Porygon2||37|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,776 Double Battle with the following Employee|1|067|Machoke|♂|37|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,776 Double Battle with the previous Employee|1|583|Vanillish|♀|37|None}} Exterior 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,184|1|042|Golbat|♂|37|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,184|1|020A|Raticate|♂|37|None}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSGuzma.png |size=150px |class=Team Skull Boss |classlink=Guzma |name= |prize= 4,800 |game=SM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Lusamine's Mansion: Trophy Room |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSLusamine.png |size=150px |prize= 9,840 |class=Aether President |classlink=Lusamine |name= |game=SM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Multi Battle partners Hau will team up with the in three Multi Battles; first against a pair of s in Secret Lab B on B2F, next against the first pair of Employees on 1F, and finally against Faba and an Employee on the same floor. Gladion will join the player to battle the second pair of Employees on 1F. During Episode RR, Lillie will team up with the player in a Multi Battle against Faba and an Aether Foundation Employee. If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2 USUM.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize=N/A |game=USUM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2 USUM.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize=N/A |game=USUM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHau 2 USUM.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize=N/A |game=USUM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSGladion.png |size=150px |class=Team Skull |classlink=Gladion |name= |prize=N/A |game=USUM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=3}} | | | |corecolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSLillie.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=USUM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| B1F: Docks After battling Lusamine at her mansion, the patrolling Aether Foundation Employees who battle the player disappear. 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,920|2|051A|Dugtrio|♂|40|None|733|Toucannon|♂|40|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,920|2|352|Kecleon|♀|40|None|508|Stoutland|♀|40|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,920|2|024|Arbok|♀|40|None|754|Lurantis|♀|40|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,920|3|047|Parasect|♂|40|None|426|Drifblim|♂|40|None|185|Sudowoodo|♂|40|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,920|1|057|Primeape|♂|40|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,968|1|059|Arcanine|♂|41|None}} 1F: Entrance |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSFaba.png |size=150px |class=Aether Branch Chief |classlink=Faba |name= |prize= 5,160 |game=USUM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | ;After reading the report in Secret Lab B 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,968 Double Battle with the following Employee|1|347|Anorith|♂|41|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,968 Double Battle with the previous Employee|1|345|Lileep|♂|41|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||2,016 Double Battle with the following Employee|2|126|Magmar|♂|42|None|229|Houndoom|♂|42|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||2,016 Double Battle with the previous Employee|2|125|Electabuzz|♂|42|None|310|Manectric|♂|42|None}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Aether Branch Chief |classlink=Faba |name= |sprite=VSFaba.png |size=150px |class2=Aether Foundation |classlink2=Aether Foundation Employee (Trainer class) |name2=Employee |sprite2=VSAether Foundation Employee M.png |size2=150px |game=USUM |location=Aether Paradise |prize= 7,416 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=2}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | ;After Episode RR |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSFaba.png |size=150px |class=Aether Foundation |name= |prize= 15,120 |game=USUM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | B2F: Lab area 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,968|1|089A|Muk|♂|41|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,968|1|082|Magneton||41|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,968|1|233|Porygon2||41|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,968 Double Battle with the following Employee|1|367|Huntail|♂|41|None}} 150px|Aether Foundation Employee||1,968 Double Battle with the previous Employee|1|368|Gorebyss|♀|41|None}} Exterior 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,344|1|042|Golbat|♂|42|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,344|1|020A|Raticate|♂|42|None}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSGuzma.png |size=150px |class=Team Skull Boss |classlink=Guzma |name= |prize= 5,400 |game=USUM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Lusamine's Mansion: Entrance Room Pokémon Ultra Sun |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSDulse.png |size=150px |prize= 564 |class=Ultra Recon Squad |name= |game=US |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Pokémon Ultra Moon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSoliera.png |size=150px |prize= 564 |class=Ultra Recon Squad |name= |game=UM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Lusamine's Mansion: Trophy Room |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSLusamine.png |size=150px |prize= 11,280 |class=Aether President |classlink=Lusamine |name= |game=USUM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Episode RR Exterior 150px|Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt||1,952|1|057|Primeape|♂|61|None}} 150px|Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt||1,952|1|053|Persian|♀|61|None}} 150px|Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt||1,952|1|093|Haunter|♀|61|None}} 150px|Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt||1,952|1|042|Golbat|♂|61|None}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Aether Branch Chief |classlink=Faba |name= |sprite=VSFaba.png |size=150px |class2=Aether Foundation |classlink2=Aether Foundation Employee (Trainer class) |name2=Employee |sprite2=VSAether Foundation Employee M.png |size2=150px |game=USUM |location=Aether Paradise |prize= 10,488 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3}} | | | }} | | | Lusamine's Mansion . In the anime Aether Paradise debuted in A Dream Encounter!. It reappeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where Lusamine invited and to visit the facility. However, due to her being constantly busy with her work, ended up working as a guide for her classmates instead. While touring around the conservation area, the group met Professor Burnet and got into trouble with a runaway , which used its ing capabilities to fool them until it was finally caught. While Ash and his friends were dealing with Ditto, , who had been hired to work as at the facility by Faba, kept trying to catch Nebby, and eventually ended up accidentally finding secret documents about and the Ultra Beasts from Faba's personal laboratory. It appeared in A Masked Warning! during a flashback, where saw Lillie getting attacked by a . It appeared again in Night of a Thousand Poses!, where Lusamine was seen making a video phone call to Lillie from her office. In Mission: Total Recall!, Ash and Lillie were ed into the Aether Paradise Lab area by Nebby. Faba, afraid that Lillie could be regaining her memories of the Nihilego attack and thus jeopardize his career, took her and attempted to erase her memories again with his . However, his plans were foiled by the appearance of Ash and Gladion. Although Ash was subdued by Faba's Hypno, Gladion was able to save Lillie when his broke its confinement mask and became , then proceeding to defeat Faba's Pokémon. Amidst of all this, Lillie managed to recover her remaining suppressed memories, allowing her to completely get over her fear of touching Pokémon. In Faba's Revenge!, Faba tricked Nebby into teleporting him into the Lab area, where he used a device to trap it and started using its power to open an Ultra Wormhole. Although Ash, Lillie, Gladion, and Lusamine appeared to stop him and free Nebby, the wormhole was still opened, allowing a Nihilego to pass through it. Lusamine, Gladion, and Ash attempted to battle against it, but it proved to be too powerful for their Pokémon to handle. The Ultra Beast then attempted to take Lillie with it, but even though Gladion tried to protect her, Lusamine ended up pushing Gladion aside at the last moment, causing her to get taken into the Ultra Wormhole by Nihilego instead, much to Lillie's horror. Ash and Lillie visited Aether Paradise once more during Don't Ignore the Small Stufful!, when they were assigned to deliver Professor Burnet's lunch. Meanwhile, Team Rocket had gotten jobs once again at Aether Paradise and started plotting to steal the Pokémon. However, a suddenly started following them around before grabbing a hold of Jessie's hair. They were soon confronted and accused of stealing Stufful, only for to show up. Bewear recognized Stufful as its own child and took it home with her and the trio. In SM115, held a press conference at Aether Paradise, where he officially announced Alola's first Pokémon League. The conference is set to take place on a new artificial island close to Aether Paradise. In SM116, Lillie and Gladion visited Aether Paradise to search for any possible clues about their father. File:Aether Paradise mansion anime.png|Lusamine's mansion File:Aether Paradise Lab area anime.png|The Lab area File:Alola Leauge construction site.png|The construction site of the upcoming Alola Pokémon League Pokémon seen in Aether Paradise Formerly resided in or graduated from Aether Paradise In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Aether Paradise debuted in the . It was first seen in PASM11 on a television advertisement for the Aether Foundation. It officially debuted in PASM13, where an Aether Foundation Employee recorded footage for another commercial with the assistance of several Alolan people. Afterward, the Employee was greeted by Lusamine, who looked forward to seeing the commercial when it was completed. In PASM15, , Professor Kukui, and Professor Burnet were taken to Aether Paradise after they were found unconscious on Professor Kukui's yacht after being attacked by a wild . There, they met Faba and Wicke, who explained what happened and offered to give a tour of the place. Later, it was revealed that Aether Paradise was built on top of an island owned by 's great-grandfather. The island was given to Sun's great-grandfather by a member of the Aether Foundation so he could fulfill his dream of creating the Poké Pelago. After the man passed away, the island was taken back by the Aether Foundation. File:Sun great grandfather island Adventures.png|The island Aether Paradise was built on top of In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Aether Paradise in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Stadium|standard=yes|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=116/145|jpset=Islands Await You|jprarity=U|jpnum=050/050}} |type=Supporter|standard=yes|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=127/147|jpset=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity=U|jpnum=050/051}} |type=Supporter|standard=yes|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=96/111|jpset=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity=U|jpnum=047/050}} |type=Metal|standard=yes|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare|ennum=68/111|jpset=Awakened Heroes|jprarity=U|jpnum=035/050}} |type=Supporter|standard=yes|enset=|enrarity=|ennum=|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=U|jpnum=089/095}} Trivia * One Aether Foundation Employee found at the docks mentions having previously worked in Driftveil City, helping Pokémon that had been separated from their Trainers. * fails if the player tries to use it here. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=以太樂園 |zh_cmn=以太樂園 / 以太乐园 |cs=Aether Paradise |da=Aether-paradiset |nl= |fi=Aether-paratiisi |fr=Paradis Æther |de=Æther-Paradies |hu=Aether Paradicsom Aether Paradise |it=Æther Paradise |ko=에테르파라다이스 Aether Paradise |no=Aether-paradiset |pl=Raj Aether Eterowy Raj |pt_br=Paraíso Aether |ru=Элизиум Этер Elizium Eter |es=Paraíso Æther |sv=Aether Paradiset }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Islands de:Æther-Paradies es:Paraíso Æther fr:Paradis Æther it:Æther Paradise ja:エーテルパラダイス zh:以太樂園